


面试官与求职者

by huangcunzhang



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, 一个人干四份工作的杨桃琼斯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: Ianto和Jack第一次见面是因为一场面试，Ianto表现得非常糟糕。当然，再怎么样，他的表现也不会糟糕过Jack。





	面试官与求职者

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：从来就没有LISA这个人，也没有时间漩涡。

Jack从来没有在面试时感到如此神清气爽。  
而自古以来一见钟情就是有这种力量。  
Jack凝视坐在他面前、穿着整齐西装的Ianto Jones，暗自庆幸没有把这个简历并不是那么精彩的男人从面试名单中剔除。  
看看他这种面无表情做自我介绍的方式，看看他扣得好好的衬衫扣子和修得整齐的鬓角——Jack觉得他花费3个小时面试了11个笨蛋的上午一下子得到了补偿。  
“Sir。”今天的最后一个求职者者说，“我已经做完我的自我介绍有三分十六秒了。”  
Jack突然注意到，这个Ianto Jones随身带了个秒表——这个年代竟然有人随身带秒表？  
得说他真是非常特别？  
“Sir？”Ianto问。  
“哦，”Jack从开小差中回过神来，“你做完了自我介绍？看你的样子是做完了，那么现在告诉我你为什么想来火炬木工作。”  
“这是我投出的五份简历中第一个答复我的。”  
这真是个诚实得不能再诚实得回答了，配合他那副只会说真话的脸看，Jack觉得自己可以不用吃中饭了。  
他现在想的事情就是让这个面试者站起来，转一圈——他要看看他是不是从头到脚趾都符合他的审美⋯⋯  
其实并不需要，实际上这个家伙的确是从头到脚趾都符合他的胃口，他现在就希望让他走过来，坐到台上，解开他的扣子，咬他的乳头，把他压在桌子上，吻他的嘴唇，分开他的腿操他。  
“你知道进入火炬木需要干什么吗？”  
“招聘启事上写的是：特殊情况处理，技术支持。”  
“那么我实话实说，我们现在要招的岗位几乎就是个打杂的，我们有了尸检医生，电脑技术员，案件调查专家，现在我们需要一个整理资料、检修电力系统、以及为我泡咖啡的人。”  
“Sir，为什么您不直接招一个女秘书再加一个电工呢？”  
“你说冷笑话都这么面无表情吗？”  
“Sir，我刚刚没有在说笑话。我说笑话的时候会笑——有点时候。”Ianto看着Jack，“我想我会检修电力，也会整理资料。”  
“我们还需要做一些对付非人类生物的工作，可能会很危险，并且加班不定时，有时候你需要在办公室睡觉。”  
“我习惯加班，Sir。”  
“你看起来并不能打，在一些事件中，我们需要利用身体进行攻击。”  
“干久了电工的活，可能我也能够对付一些需要使用暴力的情况，虽然这不是我的擅长之处。”  
“那么，”Jack停顿了一下，“你怎么看待职场性骚扰？”当他问出这句话，他觉得这场面试往不可控制的地方发展了——他肯定这个面试者不会接受这份工作了，他有着不错的数学成绩、拥有有行政经验，他能够去个更好（至少更正常）的地方工作。  
Ianto愣了一会儿：“我想带我进来的那位亚洲女同事对我这个类型的没有太大兴趣。”  
Jack露出一个不置可否的表情，他看看Ianto简历上照片，又抬起头打量Ianto——真人比照片好看多了，让他来面试是个明智的选择。  
这个随机的宇宙里，谁知道没有经历的过去可能导致的支线是什么，如果那些过去出现了差错，也许他自己就成了个不老不死的人，也许他就遇不到这个面试者，不过现在都很好，他是个正常的家伙，一个正常的地球人，现在的他是所有可能性的结合，卡迪夫火炬木的头头，一个酷爱在早上喝黑咖啡的人。  
“我没有什么问题要问了。”Jack说，“Toshi两个小时后会通知你是否通过了面试，你可以利用这两个小时考虑一下是否来火炬木工作。”  
“多谢这个面试机会，Sir，我很期待能够在火炬木工作。”Ianto站起来，向Jack点过头之后，转过身向外走去。  
凝视Ianto的背影，Jack知道Ianto从头到脚都符合他的胃口了。

“Toshi，”见Ianto关上门，Jack从对讲机中呼叫火炬木的电脑专家，“查看Ianto还投了那些企业，将他投出去的简历一并删除。”  
“我入职的时候不知道我的工作职能还有这一项。”Toshi回答，开始敲击键盘。  
Jack靠在椅背上，看着Ianto简历上的照片——这个家伙看起来蠢极了，但也看起来有趣极了。  
鬼知道刚刚他自己是怎么把那关于性躁扰的问题问出口的，他最想问的其实是，你介意我对你进行性躁扰吗？  
揣着秒表的古板男人，修得干净的鬓角，不苟言笑，略卷的棕色头发——Jack只要想想Ianto刚刚回答问题的样子，就几乎能够听到整个宇宙的植物开花的声音。  
自大爆炸以来，一见钟情就在宇宙中到处释放能量，这就是宇宙微波背景显现不均匀性的真正原因。

 

****

如果不是第一个收到火炬木的面试回复，Ianto一定不会去那儿面试。他在去的路上甚至都在犹豫，因为看起来真是太不靠谱了。  
这种不靠谱在他和他的未来上司聊天之后显得更加具体生动——电工、女秘书、行政专员、打手：看起来他显然把这四个职业混到一起去了。  
一般来说，像Ianto这样一个精于计算和分析的人不会去做一份听起来就这么不靠谱的工作。  
但是如果对未来上司一见钟情就另当别论了。  
自古以来一见钟情就拥有神秘力量。  
Ianto走进房间时，吞了吞口水，坐在他面前的面试官从头到脚都符合他的胃口。  
看看他衬衫外面的背带——Ianto很久都没见过有人能把这玩意儿穿得这么性感，看看他的短发、手臂、笑容，然后他的蓝眼睛。  
于是Ianto在开口自我介绍时差点有点结巴，不过他的自控力一向很好。  
他在自我介绍阶段说错了四个词，但面试官像是没有在意的样子——看上去他是个很温和的男人。  
一个温柔的上司——并且他笑起来让人感觉非常不错，所以Ianto认为电工、女秘书、行政专员、打手都不是问题。  
做过内控和行政的Ianto很清楚，一个温柔的上司，总是会遇到那些不尊重他的劳动并且不听他指挥的下属，光是想了想Ianto就觉得他会因此揍人——而他从来不是个情绪激动的人。  
不过他自己会是个好的下属不是？电工、女秘书、行政专员、打手，这四份工作他都做得来，至于泡咖啡，他可以今天就学习起来——他自己给自己修过水管，这些都不是什么大问题。  
他当然也可以为了这位未来上司去揍人——这位Jack Harkness上校看起来就不是会严厉起来的类型，所以可以他由他扮演这个角色，虽然他从小到大没有一点威慑力。  
他在回去的路上露出笑容，而他毫无理由的露出笑容，这简直和“宇宙微波背景显现不均匀性是平行宇宙造成的”这个理论一样不可思议。  
他仿佛听到一些啪嗒声，像是整个世界上的草都在成长，一簇一簇地冲破泥土。

 

*****

两天后，Toshi在欢迎新同事Ianto Jones的聚会上决定，以后都别去碰Jack办公室桌子上的任何纸质文件。  
看看他们看彼此的眼神。  
谁知道他们会在那上面留下点什么。

 

实际上，至少在前一个星期中他们都只是接吻而已。

 

FIN.


End file.
